


Eccedentesiast

by Highkingofangst



Series: Random Angsty SBI fanfics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anorexia, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Manipulative Wilbur Soot, Medical Trauma, Other, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingofangst/pseuds/Highkingofangst
Summary: Eccedentesiast, (.n) someone who hides pain behind a smile.The rise and fall of Theseus otherwise known as Tommyinnit.(The first chapter has been edited a bit since I needed to make it more interesting as well as fix a plot point I messed up.)This fanfic includes these TWs:Suicidal thoughts, attempted suicide, mentions/depictions of self-harm, abuse & manipulation, descriptions of traumatic events, and mention of edif these things will trigger you please don't read this fanfic and drink some water and sleepNow, this is totally definitely not a vent fic at all.
Series: Random Angsty SBI fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	Eccedentesiast

**Author's Note:**

> (This chapter has been edited a bit since I needed to make it more interesting as well as fix a plot point I messed up.)
> 
> This chapter includes these TWs:   
> description of blood, descriptions of traumatic events, and mention of not eating properly 
> 
> if these things will trigger you please don't read this fanfic and drink some water and sleep
> 
> Now, this is totally definitely not a vent fic at all but enjoy!

Tommyinnit was a boisterous young man, who had come to the dream SMP with his older brother, in search of something to make his winged father proud. They started off by having fun selling “drugs'' in a caravan, doing silly bits that were meaningless, not truly meaning to start a country as they did. But you know how the cookie crumbles. One disagreement and wars are started, but Tommy never thought that these wars would be so violent and painful like they were. He thought maybe there would be some light fighting and teasing, but not this. Anything but this.

The sixteen-year-old boy now knows what it's like to always have this feeling of fear, paranoia and pain living inside him, as he tried to live normally after the wars for L’manburg’s independence and his disks. Tommy can still feel the excruciating pain of Dream's arrow hitting him in the shoulder, blood sliding down as he excruciatingly poofs to his last spawn point, losing his first life for a country he and his brother built. The boy can still remember the black room lined with chests and the feeling of betrayal when Eret said the words that will haunt him forever, as the legendary dream team stabbed him and his fellow L'manburgians to death, taking one of everyone's lives, making this Tommy's second loss of life. But that’s okay, as the great Tommyinnit would never be affected by something as silly as losing two of his three lives to a country that he will most likely never get to see the end of.

Everyone knows that the great Tommyinnit is not only never affected by traumatising events, but will also never be sad or show any form of weakness as that can be used against him in the very likely unlikely chance that something bad will happen again. But even so, he will always be smiling and making others happy instead of taking care of himself like he's supposed to, even though he’s breaking down piece by piece inside. But no one will understand, so he'll just bottle it up and not reach out for help because he's a sixteen-year-old who has been put under too much pressure and needs someone to take the burden off his shoulders and teach to take care of himself. He needs someone who will force him to eat more than one meal a day and tell him that he should fight for himself sometimes, not just others. But he will never get that, especially since his father hasn't even replied to the letter he sent him when the wars started. But that’s okay, cause Tommy can fake the smiles. He can fake being okay, as long as the peace holds and he and Tubbo get the childhood they never got.

The childhood where it’s just them, him and his best friend sitting on the wooden oak bench listening to Tommy's music discs that his mother gave to him when she still cared about him, while watching the sunset and being the teenagers they are supposed to be for once without the fear of someone trying to explode them, kill them or even try to get them to grow up too soon. The childhood where he gets to use his wings to see through the sky instead of using them to dodge explosions. That’s what he, Tommyinnit, was going to do even though his big brother, Wilbur, picked him as vice president, burdening him with a responsibility to protect everyone and not break the no flying rule dream had forced on the server. Even though there is this stupid election that Wilbur started out of cockiness and Tommy out of wanting to not have as much pressure weighing on his shoulders, even though his once idol, Jschlatt, is running against him. The country of L’manburg is now at peace with no fighting and no more chances for his kettle to boil over, ruining everything. and he believes, he does believe that nothing bad will happen.

I wish that in reality, POG2020 won so that Tommy and Tubbo could have their happy ending, but POG2020 didn't win so maybe this story won't end as happily as you expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! thank you for reading the first chapter sorry for it being really short I sort of wrote it on new years eve spontaneously. This is also my first-time upload on here so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter next chapter will come out sometime in the next couple of days. :)


End file.
